The Curious Case of Benjamin Button' - Noblesse style
by Blue bird of paradise
Summary: Rai has once again used his powers and he's still refusing to enter hibernation. Frankenstein is worried about his master's condition and one fine morning, his worst fears come true. Note: This is NOT a tragedy. Actually, its quite the opposite. Featuring 'baby' Rai and Frankenstein.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: '**Benjamin Button Theory' is the concept of a man aging backward.

* * *

_**The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Noblesse Style**_

Once again his master has been forced to use his powers and he is still refusing to enter hibernation, even for a short period. To say that Frankenstein was worried about his master's condition would be a big understatement. He was beyond worried. So much so that it has been quite a while since he has slept properly. Granted that sleep wasn't a necessity for a superhuman like him, his body still required at least a little bit of rest to function properly.

The way the nobles aged vastly differs from the way humans do, in the sense that the nobles not only age much slower than humans but after reaching a certain stage, they start aging in reverse! In order to prevent that from happening, the nobles use their powers to maintain their body in its prime condition.

As far as Frankenstein knows, his master had crossed that stage a very long time ago (even by a noble's standard). So if he continues to postpone his hibernation and his body runs low on energy, the result would be disastrous.

According to his calculations, his master would probably revert back to his seventy year old form, the human equivalent of a five year old. Frankenstein wasn't very certain about this calculation though, since he doesn't know how old his master really is. He also had a sneaking suspicion that his master himself doesn't know how long he has lived, though he maintains the physical form of a teen ager.

The sickening sound of a tea cup hitting the floor, rudely brought Frankenstein out of his musings. A memory from that morning came rushing to the front of his mind. He remembered his master's hand shaking slightly as he reached for the tea Frankenstein served him. But since his master seemed like he wasn't up to discussing it at that time, he had decided to approach that subject later and left his master alone to drink his tea in peace. Now he regretted that decision as he rushed towards the living room.

The teacup was on the floor, broken. The porcelain pieces were scattered all around the area and its content was soaking the carpet. At any other time, Frankenstein would have been outraged at such a sight inside his precious house. But now, he was more worried about the pristine white uniform discarded on the floor and lack of its owner anywhere in sight. For that matter, he wondered why his master even discarded his clothes in the living room.

" Daa..."

'_Eh?'_

"Da...Faa..."

'_That sounded like a toddler's voice. Is it Takeo's new ringtone? That guy is awfully fond of human children and small animals!'_

"Faa...ku...ei"

Frankenstein was thinking about checking the other rooms to see if his master was there in one of them when he heard that voice again and he unconsciously followed that voice to its source.

There was a small kid, no older than the human equivalent of a two year old standing in front of him and the child was using the power of noble to create a dress for himself. He felt the faint wisp of that power and there was no mistaking it, it belonged to his master!

Frankenstein's brain shut down itself at the implications of the scene unfolding in front of him. There was only one way to explain it, his master had pushed his body beyond it's limit the last time he used his power and now, his body has reverted itself to the form of a two year old to conserve the energy it takes to maintain the form of a teenager. As soon as the fact sunk in into his mind which was affected by shock induced stupor, Frankenstein felt like someone had mercilessly emptied a bucket of ice cold over his head.

He desperately tried to pull himself together by repeating in his mind, like a mantra, that no matter what happens, he has to remain strong for the sake of his master. He carefully took the few steps it takes to reach his master and kneeled before him, making sure that he did not cut an imposing figure in front of his master because of the height difference. He hoped against all odds that his master would remember him.

"Faan...ke...tein"

It was hard to decipher, but Frankenstein was sure that his master had called his name.

'_Master remembers me!'_

Frankenstein had been preparing himself mentally, to face the worst possible outcome. He was sure of an impending doom. But now, after hearing his master call his name, the situation didn't seem so hopeless anymore. The knowledge that his master remembers him made everything seem infinitely better. Maybe he could start a preschool, that way, his master could still lead an ordinary life. Though he cannot attend Ye Ran high school any more.

In the meantime, while Frankenstein was lost in a world of his own, Rai was busy reacquainting himself with his own body. His mouth and tongue were tiny and his cheeks were far too chubby, it hindered his speech. His pronunciation was off and the syllables rolling off his small tongue sounded funny.

Frankenstein noticed that his master was moving his small and delicate lips, like he was trying to speak but no sound was coming out. At first he was worried, thinking that the sudden transformation had impaired his master's ability to speak. But then he realized that his master was most probably trying to get used to his new body and also realized that right then, his master looked absolutely adorable. At that moment, Frankenstein decided that he was the luckiest of all the people on Earth.

"Frankenstein!" Said Rai, finally after some effort.

'_Ah! His master spoke smoothly and he spoke his name first!'_

"Yes, master?" Frankenstein asked in a gentle voice, unable to hide the surge of fierce protectiveness at the sight of his master in such a vulnerable form. Though Frankenstein, of all people, knew very well that his master was far from vulnerable. Even in this form he could easily defeat clan leaders without batting an eye.

"Frankenstein, my tea..." Rai pointed at the brown stains marring the otherwise perfectly clean carpet. He took a few awkward steps forward, obviously still not completely at ease with the recent changes in his body, and reached for Frankenstein's broad shoulders to pat him with his plump hand, as a way of apologizing and comforting his servant who suffers from OCD.

_Pat. Pat. Pat..._

* * *

_A/N: Dear readers, I may or may not turn this into a multiple chapters story based on your votes in the form of reviews ; ) Thank you very much for taking your time off to read this story. _


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **THANK YOU ALL **for dropping so many reviews. I'm elated! You guys have totally made my day ^_^

* * *

_**The Curious Case of Benjamin Button - Noblesse Style**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After Frankenstein recovered from his initial shock, Rai requested him to draw a straight line on the floor to practice walking. He wanted to get rid of the wobbling as soon as possible and accustom his legs to walking in a proper manner.

They'd been at it for quite a few hours. At first, Rai wasn't able to do it. His initial attempts were utter failures. It was awkward and embarrassing. He couldn't even take a few steps in a row without tumbling over. His small wobbly legs would often give out on him and he would have hit the floor several times if not for Frankenstein catching him every time.

However, after a few long hours of practice, he was able to walk steadily without tripping, though his stride was still nowhere near perfect. But he didn't want to waste anymore of Frankenstein's time. So he'd asked Frankenstein to return to whatever he was doing before this, to which Frankenstein had agreed without much protest.

Unknown to Rai, Frankenstein had only agreed because he had to make a high chair for his master. He couldn't just buy one from a baby's store, he'd have to make it himself. He'll make a high chair that is perfect for his regal master. So Frankenstein went to his lab and quickly started gathering the necessary materials.

Rai on the other hand, continued to practice his walking. He continued for another hour before his legs became tired. He felt hungry as well, but it wasn't time for lunch yet. So he decided to drink some tea instead, to alleviate his hunger a little. But first, he wanted to sit for a while.

Rai was perplexed. He didn't know what to do, the chair was too tall for him. He couldn't risk jumping since his legs were just getting used to walking. He didn't want to hurt his knees. Frankenstein was busy in his lab so he didn't want to call him either. So the next best option was to climb it. He prepared himself and started to grope for something to grip. He finally caught handful of the chair's cushion cover with his small fists and started climbing. And that was how the three enhanced humans found him.

Tao, Takeo and M-21 stared at the little form in Frankenstein's living room, unaware of their presence, trying to climb on a chair. _'What's a toddler doing in Frankenstein's house?' _was the chorus thought running in their minds. The surprise from finding such a small child in the house of a man who hates messy things or those who cause it, prevented them from noticing that the child was wearing a smaller version of Ye Ran high school's uniform. While they were wondering about the child's identity, they noticed that the said child had lost its footing and was about to fall. Out of pure instinct, M-21 rushed forward.

Rai braced himself for the impact with the hard floor. But instead found himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms. The hands were rough and the grip was far too tight for his comfort, so it wasn't Frankenstein. He twisted around in the hands that were holding him to find out the owner of those arms.

Smouldering red met lustrous silver. Both sets of eyes widened with surprise and a bit of embarrassment on Rai's part for having been caught (literally) in such a situation. M-21 could sense a familiar aura from the child he was holding. But he couldn't believe what his senses were telling him.

Takeo gasped when he got a closer look of the child. _'Those eyes are...' _"Is this child..." He stammered, disbelief evident in his voice and the expression on his face.

"A noble." Tao finished saying what Takeo couldn't.

"I sense Rai-nim's presence from this kid." M-21 said.

"What? You mean this is Rai's son?" Tao asked, just to check if heard it right.

"That is a possibility. I think he must be related to Rai somehow." M-21 said, a bit unsure.

Takeo remained quiet, trying to process the information.

Just then, M-21 felt the kid in his arms trying twist its way out. So he decided to place him on the chair he was trying to climb earlier. But his mushroomhead comrade beat him to it by plucking the child from his hands.

Tao took a closer look at the kid, which he assumed to be Rai's child and noticed the similarities. "Wow! He looks like a baby version of our Rai!" He turned to Takeo and said, " See, even the frown looks similar!"

Takeo gently took the child from Tao and noted that yes, they did resemble each other a lot. But he wouldn't call that downward twist of the small pink lips a frown, it looked more like a cute little pout!

Rai felt his head spin a little because of Tao's rough handling. Takeo noticed the displeased expression on his face and started rocking him lightly. Little Rai quickly found out that this gentle motion was very pleasing. The chair could wait, this was more comfortable and warm.

Takeo felt the child relax and lean into the crook of his neck with a small sigh. But the peace was short lived. Because Rai's tummy decided to announce its displeasure with a small growl.

"Oh! Looks like he's hungry." Takeo said, and asked M-21 if he could get something for the child to eat.

"Shouldn't we ask Frankenstein first?" M-21 questioned.

"But the kid's hungry! We must first feed it or Frankenstein will get angry." Tao said.

M-21 thought that Tao did have a point. "Alright, I'll warm up a glass of milk." He called over his shoulder to the other two as he moved towards the kitchen.

"More sugar." Rai said, from his place in Takeo's arms.

Rai's voice stopped M-21 on his tracks. The other two were surprised as well.

As usual, Tao was the one to break the silence. "Ho! Even the voice is the same!"

_'Indeed, it sounds exactly like how Rai's voice would have been when he was a child', _thought the other two.

"How much sugar do you want me add?" M-21 asked out of reflex and then cursed mentally for asking such a question to small kid.

But Rai answered readily. "Frankenstein puts 8 spoons." He said.

Takeo's eyes widened. _'That is too much! It's not good for health. But how do I explain this to a child?' _

"Heh, looks like the kid inherited Rai's sweet tooth as well." Tao joked, but when Takeo sent a disapproving look, he quickly added, "Don't worry, I bought some honey on sale a few days back, we can use that instead of honey. It's good for health."

Tao went to his room to retrieve the jar of honey while M-21 went to get a carton of milk from the fridge and warmed it.

Meanwhile Takeo sat on the sofa with the child on his lap. But Rai quickly moved out of his hold and sat down next to him.

M-21 brought the mug of milk with a generous amount of honey added to it and handed it to the child. Rai took it and almost dropped it instantly. It was hot! But he didn't want to spill the milk and dirty the place. So he bit his lips, trying to bear the sting.

Takeo noticed the change in the child's expression and also saw the steam rising from the mug. He quickly took the mug from the child's hand and scolded M-21. "M-21, he's just a kid! His skin is delicate unlike ours! Go and cool it down first!" Then he took Rai's small hands and saw that the palm was red. '_Poor thing, it must sting!' _He blew on it to make it better. '_Thank god you didn't burn your mouth'._

M-21 went back into the kitchen to cool the milk. He was glad the child didn't just drop the mug, or it might have scalded him in other places as well, not to mention, the sofa would have been ruined as well. He didn't mean to hurt the child, he was just not used to being near children. One look at his face, especially his scar, and any kid would start crying. He was surprised that this one hadn't cried yet. Then again, this is no ordinary child either. The kid is definitely related to _**him**_, he could feel the power emanating from the small body. He wondered how strong the child is. Based on the difference in power between Seira and Regis, M-21 concluded that the child couldn't possibly cause any life threatening injury to any of them and wrote him off as 'not very dangerous'. He couldn't have been more mistaken.

Tao was very amused by the scene in front of him. Takeo was positively acting like a mother bear and M-21 looked like a chastised puppy as he went back into the kitchen. _'This should make a good teasing material for later!' _He thought merrily.

M-21 returned after a few minutes with a much cooler mug of milk. This time Takeo took it from him and tested the heat before passing it on to little Rai who took it gracefully.

All three of them watched silently as the child drank the milk. Rai held the mug between two little hands and took small sips at a time from it in regular intervals. He tried to maintain a tranquil expression on his face, endeavouring to look regal but just came off as adorable.

After Rai finished the milk, Takeo took the mug from him to wash it and place it back to where it belonged. But before he could stand up, he felt a small weight land against his hip. He turned around and found that the child had fallen asleep, using him as its pillow.

"I guess its time to take him to where Frankenstein is." M-21 said.

"Wait!" Tao said, "We can't take the kid back to Frankenstein just like that. Let's buy something for him first." Then he turned to M-21 and added, "Don't you want to get back into his good books after what you just did?"

M-21 thought that it wasn't really his fault, he didn't do it intentionally. But if the kid were to complain to Frankenstein about him, then all explanations will fall on deaf ears. So he had no choice but to agree with Tao's suggestion.

Takeo had taken a liking to the child and was ready to do anything to spend more time with it.

Hence it was decided that they'd be taking little Rai on a shopping spree before returning him to Frankenstein.

* * *

A/N: For those who are wondering why Rai didn't reveal his identity - its because he didn't want to create a commotion while Frankenstein wasn't around. He's fine with being considered a child as long as he is treated nicely :)

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**Faded voice:** You're my 1st reviewer! haha...I too had a silly grin on my face while typing this story. It's a good thing I was alone in my room ;)

**Ningen : **Thank you Ningen, for both the reviews. I'm glad you find this interesting. But Rai wouldn't be causing too much trouble for Frankenstein, it'll be OOC. I'm trying my best to keep everyone IC, though I'm not sure how far I've succeeded in doing it.

**Kaih:**Lol. I love writing fluff and humor. I'm relieved that you found it funny as well ;)

**Catcrazzed** Wow. You sure have a lot of questions! But I like it when my readers ask questions, so keep them coming :) No, it's not a permanent change, once he'd rested enough, he'll be able to go back to his teenage , the kids will find out after sometime. Rai has retained _all _his memories. No, this hasn't happened to him before, that's why Frankenstein was very confused/frightened.

**Guest** : I'm glad you like it. Thank you for reading and reviewing both the stories ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay **_**^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter-3**_

The first thing they decided to buy was a baby carrier, since it'll be a lot easier for them to browse through all the items at display that way. Especially since Tao and M-21 were not very good at handling the child, Takeo's hands will constantly be occupied with the baby.

So M-21 was left to hold a sleeping Rai, while Takeo tried on various baby carriers. He felt awkward and wished that Takeo would hurry up. But it seemed like the other guy wasn't going to choose one anytime soon.

Takeo was perplexed. He was relatively good at handling kids, but he was by no means an expert. So with such a wide range of carriers displayed in front of him, he didn't know which one to choose. He didn't want to end up choosing something that would be uncomfortable for the child because of his inexperience.

One of the shop's assistants, a young blond woman, noticed Takeo's confusion. She smiled to herself, recognizing the puzzled expression on Takeo's face. A lot of their young customers would have this look on their face while shopping for the first time.

Takeo saw a saleswoman approach him and thought that perhaps asking her opinion would help him. But even before he could open his mouth to ask her, she started explaining the special attributes of every model. She also told him that the one he was wearing was especially designed for the comfort of the baby. It is stretchable and made of very soft material. But before he could thank her, she said something that spoiled his happy mood completely.

"This model is very popular among young mothers like you, since it allows easy breastfeeding while wearing your baby. The loose fit and generous fabric will allow you to nurse your baby discreetly." said the blond saleslady, in good spirits.

Takeo felt like ripping apart the baby carrier he was wearing. M-21 smirked at him and Tao snickered into his hands. It was then, that Takeo decided, he would never ever wear a baby carrier that would hide his flat, well built chest - the only obvious proof that he was male. They can buy a stroller for the child. Yes, a stroller would serve the purpose just as well.

Takeo was quietly fuming and cursing in his head. He'd been mistaken as a woman a few times before, but calling him a 'young mother' was taking it to new heights. However, more than what the lady said, it's his comrades who were annoying him right now. He wanted to straggle Tao and tear open M-21's smirking lips. What sort of friends are they, to laugh at his humiliation?! He closed his eyes and snubbed his comrades rude behavior. _'Just you wait; I'll get my turn for sure.' _He thought grudgingly.

Takeo's solace came in the form of an old man shopping for his granddaughter. M-21 was standing awkwardly with Rai in his hands when the old man passed them by. He gave M-21 one appraising look and murmured something under his breath, about fathers these days being irresponsible and about how he even used to change the diapers for his son.

Tao couldn't hold it any longer, he ran away to another section while covering his mouth tightly with his hand. Takeo felt a huge smirk, which was very uncharacteristic of him, blossoming in his face. He felt quite pleased now.

M-21 gritted his teeth and unconsciously tightened his hold on the sleeping bundle in his hands and that woke up the child. M-21 panicked. He didn't know how a noble's child would react to waking up in an unfamiliar environment and he sure as hell didn't want to discover that bit of information in a crowded place like this.

Rai woke up feeling constricted. He blinked owlishly when the ceiling came into view first and he didn't recognize it. He felt himself being quickly passed from one hand to another and then he heard Takeo's voice.

"There, there, it's okay now. You are safe. We are just going to buy some things for you here and then we'll be on our way home." Takeo said, in a placating tone.

Rai took in his surroundings. He didn't recognize anything. But he didn't sense any ill intentions around him either. Then he noticed M-21 standing nearby and decided that with these two around, he's safe. At Least they wouldn't let him get lost. The place also looked interesting, not like those dark rooms that the children take him to after school. Maybe he might like exploring this new place.

Takeo felt the child trying to get out off his hold and thought that perhaps allowing him to walk would put him at ease. He gently lowered the child to the floor.

As soon as he was on his feet, Rai realized his mistake. As long as Takeo was carrying him, he was able to view the place from that height, now he could barely see three foot above the floor without straining his neck. He didn't like it. People were walking to and fro with their handbags and backpacks swinging in abandon. They were a hazard. He narrowly missed being brained by one when Takeo pulled him closer just in time.

"Want to hold my hand?" Takeo asked, and then proceeded to take Rai's little ones in his when he didn't hear an answer.

They moved on to the stroller section and once again they faced the same problem. This time M-21 was free to help but it was of little use. Everything he chose was so plain and boring. Takeo wanted to choose something fluffy for comfort and also cute enough for the adorable little boy he was holding. But Rai solved the problem by choosing one himself. He chose the '_Silver Cross Sleepover Deluxe Linear'_ model. It was pure white with silver embroidery. It wasn't cute, it was simply elegant. It was suiting.

Rai was very pleased. He liked his new vehicle very much. This way, he didn't have to suffer the humiliation of being carried around, nor did he have to tire his little legs by walking. He sat elegantly in his stroller and watched the various brightly colored objects around him with fascination. That's when he noticed a small puppy sitting amidst a lot of other things and reached for it with his small hands.

M-21 suddenly motioned for Takeo to stop and then pointed at Rai. Takeo stopped and saw that Rai was trying to reach a small puppy plush toy. He smiled and picked it for Rai. He also noticed a saleswoman, a new one, since the previous one ran away with a red face as soon as Takeo took off the baby carrier, approach them after seeing that Rai was interested in that particular toy.

"Good choice." The brunette lady said, cheerfully. "This is a new imported model." She said to him and then looked at Rai and said, "This doggie will say whatever you want it to say. Now say something sweetie."

'_Whatever I want the puppy to say?' _Rai thought, and said "woof! AArf!" and the puppy repeated what he said.

For a moment it was very quiet and then all of them sweat dropped. _'Of all the things he could have said...' _They thought. But bought the toy in the end, since they didn't want to upset Rai.

Meanwhile Tao returned from wherever he had run off to with a small bunny suit in hand. Apparently he thought that it would suit Rai well because he had red eyes, just like rabbits. It was easy to convince Takeo and M-21 was outnumbered. So they quickly maneuvered the stroller toward the dressing area.

Rai found himself being lifted off his favorite vehicle and felt someone tugging at his coat, as if they were trying to remove it. He felt enraged. He turned around to find that it was Tao and glared at him. But the effect was greatly diminished by his current form.

But M-21 sensed the displeasure and warned Tao. So Tao understood that he'd have to first convince the kid and get his permission before he could make him try the outfit he chose. "Come on," he said, "this is what kids your age should be wearing!" He said in a whiny tone.

Hearing that the clothes he was currently wearing was out of norm, Rai decided to change into the attire Tao was holding. He took it from Tao's hand and entered a dressing alone to change by himself. After a few minutes, Rai came back wearing the outfit Tao chose. The three of them were impressed. The kid was quite good at handling himself; he was no trouble at all! _'If only all the kids were like this' _M-21 thought, while Tao gave himself a mental pat on the shoulder for choosing that outfit. It suited the kid perfectly.

Little did they know that the outfit Tao brought was left inside lying on the floor, Rai simply used his 'instant clothes change' power and merely copied the outfit.

Meanwhile Takeo felt faint from cute overload. The little one looked so adorable with bunny ears and paws. Those big round eyes were looking at him expectantly and in his daze it took him moment to understand what it meant. He lifted Rai up and placed him inside the stroller. Doing so was such a sweet agony. Because he wanted to do so much more, like pinching those plump cheeks or simply cuddle him for as long as possible.

After buying a few more toys which a random store assistant recommended as popular among toddlers these days, the enhanced trio paid the bill and ended their impromptu shopping spree. They had spent a huge sum, but none of them had any problem with it. They were not only well paid, but they practically had zero expenses. They didn't have to pay for their lodgings or food. Even Tao's and Takeo's equipments were paid for by Frankenstein. Sometimes the scientist himself made their weapons, which was usually much better than the latest models. Besides, even if they did have other expenses to take care of, they'd still be glad to spend for this child who is most definitely related to their silent protector, Raizel-nim.

They took the same route they did for coming here, i.e. jumping from one rooftop to another. The distance was much shorter this way and they didn't have to worry about being spotted since their speed was beyond what normal human eyes could follow. They'll be able to reach home within just two minutes.

M-21 carried the baby stroller over one of his shoulders, while Tao carried the other items. Takeo held the child closer to his torso in order to break the force of the wind. Rai didn't seem to mind the closeness; in fact he buried himself deeper into Takeo's chest and prepared for a good nap. Takeo was glad to have found an excuse to cuddle the child and noticed that it had fallen asleep while clutching the puppy in one hand and his shirt in the other.

After reaching home, they quietly shuffled inside and were relieved to find that there was no furious house owner waiting for their arrival, ready to chew them alive. It has been exactly one hour since they found the child in the living room and Frankenstein had left Rai to continue practicing his walk on his own an hour before that. So it's been two hours since Frankenstein entered the lab and he hasn't come out yet. Breakfast time was nearing, so they were surprised to find that Frankenstein hadn't started preparing ramen for his master.

Whatever Frankenstein was up to, they didn't want to disturb him. So they settled on the couch in the living room. Rai was comfortably sleeping on his turtle shaped pillow, which Tao had picked up in the last minute. He had said that it would suit the bunny outfit Rai was currently wearing. At that time, the other two had only agreed because they didn't mind adding one more to the long list of things they bought. But now, looking at the small form sleeping snugly on it, they were glad that they decided to buy it. It was a sight that could melt any heart. And that was how Frankenstein found them. The three enhanced humans were seated around his master who was wearing a bunny hooded jacket and slumbering peacefully.

* * *

**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**

**Desi:**Thanks for R&R :)

**TheLonelyViolet:** Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Look forward to more adorable moments ^_^

**Fadedvoice:** Haha, you have no idea how happy you make me by posting a review:) All I can do in return is upload more chapters! But if you want, can you please draw baby Rai in a bunny suit? ^_~

**Catcrazzed:** I'm so glad to have such a enthusiastic reviewer :) Instead of worrying about Franky, you should have first worried about Rai! They'll find out in the next chapter :)

**Kaih:** I'm glad you enjoyed it. Hope you liked this one as well?

**Ningen:** Haha, I like pushing M-21 out of his comfort zone! Rai isn't really defenseless. As I've mentioned in the 1st chapter, he can still kill clan leaders effortlessly. But of course that wouldn't stop our over-protective Franky from going into 'dark spear' mode (or should I call it 'papa Frankie' mode?) when he senses even a remote possibility of little Rai getting hurt ;)


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry about the delay. Without further ado, lets move on to the story. Hope you have a good read ^_^**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

In their delight that there was no furious house owner waiting for their arrival, ready to chew them alive, they had forgotten the fact that if not now, they will be meeting Frankenstein sometime later.

Though they had the presence of mind to hide the toys and the stroller they bought in Tao's room, none of them thought of changing the kid back into the formal attire he was wearing. Or rather, they didn't have the heart to do that. The kid was still wearing the pink bunny suit and sleeping peacefully on the tortoise pillow. It was a dead give away.

Hence the three of them were squirming like worms under Frankenstein's glare.

M-21 was mentally beating himself up for being so careless and letting Tao have his way with him. Nothing good ever comes out of going along with Tao's ideas.

Takeo too was doing the same. He was also scolding himself mentally for being so weak when it comes to cute little kids. He felt a fierce urge to bang his head on the nearest wall he could find. How could he have been so stupid? He got swayed by his love for children and now all the three of them were in big trouble. Then again, Rai was no ordinary cute little kid either. He was the epitome of cuteness.

Meanwhile, Tao was racking his brain for an excuse to save himself and his friends. He was well known for his tricks and he's been caught more times than he could count even during his time with the Union. But he'd always got out of the situation unscathed. So if he doesn't come up with something that would save them from Frankenstein's wrath, then his reputation as the trickster will be tarnished. So continued to squeeze his brains for ideas.

But there was no need for that. Because the tension emanating from the four of them was enough to wake Rai up from his slumber and as soon as Rai woke up, Frankenstein quickly retracted his dark aura and replaced it with a warm smile for his master.

Rai woke up to see Frankenstein walking towards him from the doorway with a smile and the three enhanced humans standing around him, fidgeting and exchanging awkward glances at each other. They seemed very uneasy. The next thing he noticed was the little puppy he found in that brightly lit colorful place, Takeo, M-21 and Tao had taken him to, lying next to him. He picked it up.

Tao, taking this as an opportunity, moved to stand next to Rai. He was sure that the kid enjoyed the shopping trip just as much as they did. So he confidently urged the little noble to tell Uncle Franky about their adventure.

Rai willingly obliged, though he was confused as to why Tao was talking in an absurd way all of a sudden.

He showed Frankenstein the toy puppy and said, "This puppy is able to talk." _'Humans have improved so much during the time I was asleep. It feels like not so long ago the humans themselves didn't know how to speak. But now, they're able to make other species speak as well!' _He thought to himself, highly impressed by the humans advancement.

Tao pressed the button hidden inside the fur and the puppy said what has already been recorded.

"Woof, Aarf."

Though the dog didn't actually speak, Frankenstein was able to recognize his master's voice and being the loyal servant that he is, Frankenstein was also able to put two and two together to understand what could have happened. His master hasn't changed one bit and Frankenstein knows his unchanging master, through centuries of devoted service, like the back of his hand.

So Frankenstein was also able to recognize the delight lighting up his master's lovely eyes. The three of them have broken an important house rule, but they've also made his master happy and Frankenstein has no greater wish than that. Perhaps just this once, he'd forgive them for master's sake. He'd rather let Dark-spear swallow him whole than spoil his master's happy mood.

* * *

All the occupants of Frankenstein's house were gathered around the dining table except for Regis and Seira. The two nobles were summoned by the Lord for a trail. So the two of them had gone to Lukedonia. But unlike the last time, they weren't the ones in trouble this time. Rael's whereabouts have been found and his case has come to trial before the lord. So Seira and Regis had been summoned to report what they know and Rai sat regally at the head of the table on his highchair with Frankenstein seated on his right side.

As for the enhanced trio who still didn't know the real identity of the child, found Rai's absence very strange. Even if the noblesse had gone to Lukedonia, there is no way Frankenstein would stay back in Korea. He'd follow his master everywhere like a shadow.

But none of them were ready to break the silence by posing that question to Frankenstein. They were just thankful that Frankenstein hadn't killed them, yet.

Frankenstein on the other hand was anxiously waiting for his master's reaction to the food he'd been served. It wasn't the usual ramen this time.

After he'd finished making the high chair, Frankenstein was about to leave his lab and go to the kitchen to prepare the usual meal for his master when he abruptly realized that ramen is not the right kind of food for his master in his current form. How would his poor master handle the chopsticks with those tiny fingers? What if he spills the soup by mistake? His master's eternally pristine clothes will get stained! Oh, the horror!

So he made a new kind of dish which could be consumed using a spoon but at the same time, he'd also tried his best to retain the flavor of ramen. He would not allow anything to hinder his master from indulging in what he likes. He'd also made a note to find if there are any nutritional diet plans available specially for the young ones of nobles.

Meanwhile Rai was completely oblivious to his servant's concerns and the trio's confusion. He was having a bit of problem in sitting comfortably. The special chair Frankenstein had made for him was very finely done. It had a sturdy frame, it can be adjusted to seven heights. The bottom tray can be removed with one hand and it also had a snack tray. The seat was roomy and reclines with one hand to three positions and it was fully painted in white - his favorite color. In short it was perfect. But what bothered him was the attire he was wearing. He hadn't noticed the puffy tail part until now and to be sitting with a ball of fur attached to your bottom wasn't really desirable. Not to mention the ears were also giving him a hard time. Always falling on his face and obstructing his sight.

He wondered why the humans would dress up their children in outfits which resembled the form of another specie. He had that doubt when Tao first showed it to him but he was told that it was the norm. He recalled Frankenstein often commending Tao for being 'suitable for society'. He firmly believed in Frankenstein's judgments. So he'd decided to wear the outfit. Perhaps he might get used to the feeling over the course of time.

M-21 and Tao were very hungry but couldn't eat the very appetizing food in front of them because Rai and Frankenstein hadn't started eating yet. Takeo alone was very pleased with the situation. He was seated on the left side of the baby and was going doe eyed every time the ears fell on child's face. The way Rai scrunches up his nose in dignified annoyance was so very cute!

* * *

_**A/N:**_ Forgive me if there wasn't enough cuteness in this chapter. My muse ran away crying a the sight of Rai falling oh-so-gracefully after using up too much of his powers in saving Tao and Takeo…Waah! Rai please get well soooon! TT_TT

I hope this story provides you guys with the much needed comic relief and makes you smile…reviews will make me smile as well ;)

* * *

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**_

_**Mioki**_ Thank Miyoki ^_^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.

_**Desi**_ Hehe, thanks!

_**Kaih**_ LOL! It's nice to have such enthusiastic readers like you ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

Frankenstein watched, bemused, as Rai's elegant brows creased slightly in dignified annoyance and small lips pouted in regal confusion while waiting for the puppy to drink the milk placed in front of it in a small bowl.

When Rai had asked Frankenstein to fetch a cup of milk, he first got worried thinking that the food he served his master during breakfast wasn't enough. But then Rai had placed the cup in front of the toy expecting it to drink it.

Apparently Rai still believed that the plush toy was a real puppy. No wonder his poor master was confused because he couldn't sense any life from the doll. Frankenstein couldn't help but smile at that sight. Right now his master could easily be mistaken for a real child.

The scene was so endearing that Frankenstein's fingers were twitching to capture this moment in a photograph so that it can be preserved forever. Scratch that, not just this moment, he wanted to capture every second in a video and treasure it and for once, he was very glad that Tao had fixed cameras in every nook and corner of the house.

Thinking about Tao reminded him of what happened during breakfast. It had been a very awkward affair. Though Frankenstein had feigned ignorance, he was very much aware of how badly the three modified humans were dying to know more about the mysterious child that resembled Rai very much. But he was not sure whether or not he should tell them the truth.

In fact, he was still mulling over that. The trio must have already figured out that the child must be related to Rai one way or the other because of the uncanny resemblance. At the same time, it was also very obvious from amount to toys they have bought, that the three of them had decided to spoil the kid and care for him in a way they couldn't do with their benefactor.

Even during breakfast, he didn't miss the way Takeo was looking at his master with pure adoration, nor did he miss the slightest shade of pink dusting his master's cheeks as the three of them patted him on the head lightly before going off to hone their battle skills. Though M-21 was reluctant at first and Tao had to nudge him with his elbow before he awkwardly patted Rai once and quickly left. It was nothing short of amusing and his master too seemed like he was enjoying it.

And that's precisely why he wasn't sure about telling the truth. Would they still treat him the same way they do now? Surely they would care for his master and lookout for him even more, but that was not what Rai wished for. Once they come to know the truth, the casual intimacy they display right now would inevitably be lost. A distance would be formed, not out of fear but out of reverence.

As he was turning the matter over in his head, Frankenstein noticed that Rai had fallen asleep, again. He wondered whether these short, frequent naps were signs of his body trying to regain its energy. He quietly and gently lifted his master and carried him to his bed. He tucked him in carefully, making sure not to wake him up.

Lying in the center of the king sized bed, his master's small frame looked even more fragile and vulnerable. Now, more than ever, the fierce urge within him to protect his master and fulfill his every wish multiplied a zillion times. Looking at the small, warm body gently rising and falling with each intake of air, not a twitch, not a spasm, completely at peace, Frankenstein had to forcefully quash the impulse to just cradle the precious bundle against his bosom and remain that way forever.

Meanwhile, the three modified humans who were gathered around a low table in Takeo's room (since Tao's room was overflowing with childcare products) to discuss their formations etc, found themselves completely distracted. None of them were able to concentrate on improving their teamwork. Their minds were filled with questions and concerns. They couldn't help but wonder about the identity of the mysterious child who bore a strong resemblance to Rai and they were also worried about Rai's sudden disappearance.

Various scenarios kept popping up in their minds. Some were ridiculous, while the rest were worrisome. Like, what if Rai had entered his shrine without telling them so as to not worry them? Or what if there is another trouble brewing in Lukedonia and Rai had gone there alone?

"Where do you think _he _would have gone to?" Tao wondered aloud, unable to endure the suspense anymore. Though he didn't expect his question to be answered nor did he notice the entry of another person.

"I can answer your questions, if that's what you really want."

All three of them were startled out of their musings when they heard Frankenstein's voice.

"Then please tell us where Raizel-nim is." M-21 asked, jumping on the offer before Frankenstein decides to change his mind and also added "Who is that child? Why do I sense Raizel-nim's power emanating from him?"

The other two nodded, showing that they too wanted to know the answer. So Frankenstein took a deep breath and explained to them as best as he could about how the nobles aged and also recounted how he had found his master in that form only a few hours before they had taken him out for shopping _without _getting his permission first.

Whatever reaction Frankenstein might have expected from the three modified humans after he finished explaining his master's condition to them, the response he got was definitely not one of them.

Tao was hugging Takeo, looking like he was about to burst into tears any moment. Not out of fear or worry, as one might have expected, but out of relief. The other two also looked visibly relaxed and were grinning like maniacs.

Frankenstein wondered whether the shock was too much for them and they finally lost their marbles. He really didn't want to deal with three demented modified humans in his house right now. He was starting regret telling them the truth when Tao spoke, clearing his doubts.

"Man...I feel so relieved now" he said, "I was so depressed thinking that by saving me, _he _probably had lost a few decades or hundreds of his life time!"

The other two wordlessly agreed to what Tao said, feeling as though a big boulder had been lifted off their shoulder.

Tbc...

* * *

_**RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:**_

**Ningen:** A Big thanks for both the reviews :) Sadist or not, Franky displays all the qualities of a charming prince when it comes to his beloved master ;p

**Kaih:** Thank you :) Hope you like this chapter as well.

**Desi:** I bet you didn't expect this reaction, did you?


	6. Chapter 6

**_A/N:_ Sorry for the delay. **

**As always, please have fun reading ^_^**

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Adventures of baby Rai - 1**_

After revealing the truth to M-21, Tao and Takeo and receiving an interesting response (touching too - a small part of him agreed grudgingly) from them, Frankenstein returned to Rai's bedroom to check on him. He was still sleeping soundly. It was a Sunday, so Frankenstein decided that he could spend the rest of the day carefully going over everything his master might need during his time in this form and also approximately assessing how long it might take for him to regain his original form based on the admittedly small amount of vague information he has. With that in mind, he proceeded to his underground laboratory.

Meanwhile, M-21 and Takeo were kicking themselves mentally for what they had done. After the initial flood of relief that washed over them upon hearing that Rai was safe and his health condition was not as dreadful as they had thought had subsided, it dawned upon them that the 'child' they had babysat this morning was actually the Noblesse.

M-21 wanted to wring Tao's neck. It was entirely his fault. If he hadn't interfered, M-21 would have quietly deposited the child in Frankenstein's hands as soon as he'd found him attempting to climb the sofa. He wouldn't have ended up buying a damn baby carrier for the man who had saved their butts on several occasions.

Takeo on the other hand, wanted to dig a deep hole and bury himself inside. He'd never felt so stupid ever before in his life. He should have listened to M-21 when he said that he could sense Rai-nim's power emanating from the child. But he had been distracted by most beautiful child he'd ever laid his eyes upon.

In the meantime, while M-21 and Takeo where agonizing over what had already occurred, Tao was smart enough to utilize the time in a more fruitful manner. He'd always wanted to test this on someone and now the opportunity has just presented itself to him, gift wrapped in a pink bunny suit.

Rai woke up upon hearing Frankenstein's voice uttering some unintelligible words. And upon opening his eyes, he came face to face with a pair to pitch black staring right back at him curiously. It was Tao. He was saying something, but the noblesse couldn't hear him. He could see Tao's lips moving, but he only heard Frankenstein's voice and even that sounded strange.

He couldn't understand a single word that was being said and strangely, Frankenstein's voice sounded completely devoid of any emotion. The usual warmth that always crept into Frankenstein's voice while addressing him was absent. There wasn't a hint of concern in this voice. Besides, where is he? The voice sounds so near, but why couldn't he see Frankenstein anywhere?

In the lab, Frankenstein felt the softest brush of his master's mind against his own, calling out to him. It surprised him at first, since his master rarely used this form of communication, unless it was absolutely necessary. Then he felt the discomfort coating his words. What could have caused that? He shrugged out of his lab coat and rushed to the elevator that would take him to the floor his master was in. When the elevator reached the right floor and doors opened with a ding, Frankenstein ran towards Rai's bedroom, not wanting to keep his master waiting. He skidded to a halt in front of the Rai's bedroom, only to find the door slightly ajar.

Frankenstein could feel the distress rolling off of his master in waves as he sat in the midst of a sea of silk bed sheet, wide eyed and frowning. That was enough to set off his already precarious temper. He entered the room and noticed Tao there and the way he flinched upon seeing him gave away that he'd been up to something mischievous and also that he's mostly likely the cause of his master's distress.

Tao gulped when he saw Frankenstein enter the room with a deep scowl plastered on his face. Flames of purple and black were materializing around him, making him look even more ominous. Today was probably a very unlucky day for him. It's barely noon and he'd already annoyed Frankenstein twice. He tried to look as innocent as possible.

"B-boss." He said, as a way of greeting and cursed himself internally for stuttering.

"May I know what business you have in this room?" Frankenstein asked condescendingly, with a bone chilling smile plastered on his face thinking, '_If the kid has any sense of self-preservation, he'd tell me exactly what happened_.' Then he heard his master's distressed mind voice. _"Frankenstein, what are you saying? It is incomprehensible to me." _

He was confused. What did his master mean by that? He glared at Tao, who was obviously the culprit.

"What did you do this time? He says that he couldn't understand what I'm saying!" Frankenstein growled at Tao.

Tao was clever enough to know that the only reason he was still in one piece was because of the bit of information that Frankenstein needs from him. Well aware of the fact that whether he's going to get butchered or not depends on what he's going to say next, he chose his words carefully and said:

"I recently came across an article while browsing the net; it said that children learn rhymes and such quickly when it is recorded and played to them in their mother's voice." He stopped, trying to gauge Frankenstein's reaction but he only seemed impatient to hear the rest. So he continued, "Rai has been struggling to learn math right? So...since you are the closest to him, I recorded tables and some basic formulas in your voice and stuck the earpiece on him so that he could learn it while he sleeps -"

"Take it off."

Tao's heart dropped to his stomach when he heard those three words. He was hoping that comparing Frankenstein's way of caring for his master to that of a mother caring for her child would please him enough to spare his neck.

But now it looked like he cannot escape being skinned and dipped in vinegar.

* * *

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Ningen:**_ I'm glad you enjoyed it. I too enjoyed writing that part where Franky watches his master sleep peacefully while fighting his overprotective instincts ^^ Also, I'll probably be writing another one-shot with Rai, OL and Franky. It'll be similar to 'A noblesse fairy tale' or more like a sequel to it. While NFT explores Rai's life before Franky's entry, this one will concentrate on the changes Franky had made in Rai's life. **  
**

_**kaih: **_Thank you ^_^ I'm not sure whether you'll find this chapter cute as well...it turned out totally different from how I'd planned ^.^'''


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: __Procrastination, me? Never. ;)_

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Frankenstein's heart bled at the sight in front of him. It was Monday, so his master had as per usual, gotten ready for school and was waiting for him in the lobby.

Rai was wearing the Ye Ran High School uniform and was seated on the black high chair specially installed for him in the living room by Frankenstein. It was designed in such a way that he could climb on it with ease, without anyone's help and it took him only a few hours of practice and a simplified manual written by Frankenstein to figure out which one of the two buttons would raise the seat and which one would lower the seat to his height so that he could climb on/out with grace.

While Rai was secretly delighting in his success, Frankenstein was at a loss as to how he was going to bring to his master's notice that he would no longer be able to go to school. He will definitely be devastated to hear that he wouldn't be able to spend time with the children even though he has postponed his hibernation.

Taking a deep breath, Frankenstein decided not to tell him now. He silently vowed to figure out some other way for his master to spend time with the children before this day ends. He'll take the day off and maybe he and the master could spend the day leisurely taking a stroll in the park. It'll be just like the old days when it was just him and the master. No pesky modified humans or noble midgets or noisy children to steal his time with the master.

* * *

Frankenstein was surprised to see the excitement in his master's eyes at the prospect of riding on a baby stroller. He'd been needlessly worried about unintentionally offending his master when he suggested that they could use a stroller - a device used for transporting and carrying infants, to avoid straining his legs. In fact it looked like his master seems to take pleasure in riding in a stroller, his shoulders were relaxed and he was enjoying the gentle breeze as it played with his soft raven tresses.

Frankenstein maneuvered the stroller towards a secluded section of the park before helping his master out of it. Then they sat down on a bench overlooking the children's playground. Sitting alone with his master under the shade of a tree and simply enjoying the silence and companionship brought back memories from a long time ago.

After the noblesse had forbidden him from experimenting on errant nobles, Frankenstein had no choice but to divert his attention to other less forbidden experiments. For a while he was absorbed in rose hybridizing and thanks to that, while rest of Lukedonia had rose bushes with blooming blood red roses, the noblesse's mansion alone boasted roses of all colors. The fact that Rai started spending more time in the garden only encouraged Frankenstein to work even harder. It was refreshing to see the usually forlorn noblesse surrounded by roses in full bloom instead of a dark, dusty old room as the backdrop. And occasionally Frankenstein would be rewarded when a rose finds its way to the noblesse's breast, though Rai usually preferred to just watch them bloom and wither naturally.

Frankenstein was brought out of his musings by the excited voice of a little boy calling out to his mother and the chiming of an ice-cream truck passing by.

"Mommy! Look! Ice-cream!"

Another child was hurtling towards his mother so fast after buying a raspberry cone that he almost trips over, and holds the cone up with an excited, sticky grin. It's covered in violently red raspberry sauce, and a few drops splatter onto the sidewalk as the ice-cream tilts precariously in the little boy's grip. Then the child starts eating, smearing ice-cream and raspberry sauce everywhere in the process. Frankenstein could feel goose bums rising on his skin at the mess the little urchin was making. Then he noticed his master watching the boy lick his ice-cream, he looked curious and Frankenstein decided what he is going to do with his master for the rest of the day.

* * *

It is only after entering a high-class ice-cream parlor that Frankenstein realized that his master may not be able to eat the ice-cream with his usual level of elegance using the small spoons they provided here. The spoon he'd designed for his master to eat breakfast were shallower and bowl shaped, resembling a soup spoon but less heavy with a suitable grip for his master's tiny fingers. A cone was completely out of question. It's not that he thinks his master would ever make a mess like that little brat they saw in the park. But taking into consideration that this was his master's first time trying this frozen delicacy he did not want to risk the off chance where his master might accidentally spill a drop on to his ever pristine garments. Then he'd be traumatized for a week.

After spending a bit of time considering his options (since he can't make his master wait for too long), Frankenstein decided to buy two vanilla milkshakes with coca cream topping. The sweet and slightly sour combination would suit his master's pallet the best and since it's a milkshake, his master could use the straw without hazarding any stains.

Pleased with the choice he'd made, Frankenstein returned carrying the tray with the milkshakes to the table where Rai was waiting for him only to be greeted by a sight which nearly gave him a heart attack.

'_What__'__s that old hag trying to do to my master!?__"_

He rushed to his master's rescue just on time to save him before those long red pointy nails could scratch his feather soft cheeks. He glared at the witch who dared to pinch his master. But the woman was completely oblivious to Frankenstein's foul mood.

"Is this your child? He looks so adorable!" She said, in a tone that indicated that she was completely smitten by Rai's looks, to the point where even Frankenstein's bone chilling glares had no effect on her. "Oh my, look at those eyes! They are so pretty!" She continued to chitchat, much to Frankenstein's annoyance.

She went on and on with her babble and after hearing that sickeningly sweet voice and tolerating her heady perfume for a good fifteen minutes, Frankenstein was on the verge of releasing his dark spear to mutilate her beyond recognition. But thankfully a phone call saved her from Frankenstein's wrath.

"Argh! My boss wants me to cancel my leave and return to the office immediately…" she said miserably, with a pout which made Frankenstein want to retch.

Once she'd left, Frankenstein let out a sigh of relief. _'__Good riddance__'_he thought and turned to his left where the waiter had placed a high chair for his master. It was empty. Frankenstein stomach did a somersault before he felt the light weight on his lap and the press of a small warm body against his chest. He looked down to find his master's wide eyes staring right back at him.

When he saw those sharp nails nearing his master's face, his protective instincts took over and before he realized what he was doing, he'd plucked his master away from those wicked fingers and placed him on his lap instead. His master must have been startled speechless which explains why he was still seated on his lap without any protest. On retrospect, it also explained how Frankenstein had managed to put up with that old hag's annoying presence instead of slitting her throat instantly. Obviously his master's calm presence had helped sooth his nerves. But that still doesn't excuse his disrespectful behavior.

'_M-master, I deserve to die!__'_He thought miserably.

_**To be continued**__**…**_

* * *

A/N: Forgive me for the delay! I promise I'll post the nest chapter quickly!

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Guest:**_ Lol! Franky felt generous and spared Tao's life.

Don't worry I'll definitely keep updating more chapters…I LOVE this too much to leave it incomplete!

_**Silvermist: **_I'm glad you enjoyed it ^_^ Hope you like this chapter as well.

_**Kaih:**_ Thank you! And sorry about the long wait ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I'm sorry for the _extremely _delayed update! I have no valid excuse… I was simply being _very_ lazy… OTZ

* * *

After apologizing profusely to his master for quite some time, Frankenstein noticed that Rai's attention was tucked elsewhere. He followed the noblesse's gaze and found the two glasses of milk shake that he'd bought for them placed on the table.

Rai was watching the drops of water that had condensed around the surface of the glass with something akin to fascination in his wide innocent eyes.

Frankenstein took that as the cue to stop apologizing and proceed with what they'd come here for. He noted that the ice-cream hadn't melted yet – he knew that the air conditioning in this parlor was excellent which was why he chose this one in particular in the first place.

After making sure that his master was comfortable with the new seating arrangement, Frankenstein proceeded to drink his milkshake without waiting for his master to begin like he usually does – because he knows that the 'straw' was something new to the noblesse and the most efficient way to teach him how to use it is through demonstration.

Rai closely watched Frankenstein's movements. He had a cute expression of intense concentration on his face as he pulled the 'straw' slightly towards is cherry lips with his small thumb and pointy finger and proceed to suck on it just like Frankenstein did.

Rai's attempts were rewarded when a cold, sweet fluid entered his mouth, making his taste buds dance in ecstasy and in turn Frankenstein was rewarded with the sight of his master enjoying the cold beverage with an expression of utter bliss on his face. Not to mention the way Rai's chubby cheeks hollowed a little each time he sucked in the sweet liquid was just too adorable to not notice.

* * *

After spending another few hours aimlessly walking around town, simply basking in each other's company, Frankenstein decided that it was time for them to return home. He needs to prepare some evening snack for his master. It hasn't escaped his notice that Rai's appetite has increased substantially ever since the transformation. He should probably make something with high calories. His master, despite looking perfectly healthy on the outside, was actually underweight. He weighted even less than 25 pounds! It is something that scares Frankenstein every time he lifts his master…it's as if his master is slowly disappearing… Frankenstein mentally shook his head to relieve himself of such negative thoughts. He just had to make sure that his master took enough calories and had proper rest and everything should be fine.

Frankenstein was so caught up in his worries that he only heard the familiar set of voices of the children only after he entered the living room with Rai still seated comfortably in his baby stroller.

"Principal Lee! Rai didn't come to school today and you weren't there in the office room either so we were all worried that…" Shinwoo trailed off without finishing his sentence when he noticed the white stroller and a mob of slightly tousled black hair peeking through the opening.

Yuna, Suyi and Ikhan also noticed what Shinwoo was looking at and started to crowd around elegant looking baby stroller. They were greeted with the sight of a very cuddly looking baby with chin length black hair and big scarlet eyes that appeared slightly dazed as if the child had just woken up from a nap or is about to fall asleep.

But they also noticed something strange. The child looked _very_ similar to their missing friend.

M-21 silently cursed their awesome luck under his breath while Tao and Takeo were trying their best to stop sweating and appear calm.

Frankenstein hadn't yet come up with a proper story to explain Rai's absence to the children, not to mention the sudden appearance of a toddler who bore a striking resemblance to Rai.

Rai was about to fall asleep in his cozy vehicle when he suddenly found his four friends' faces looming over him. Their expressions relayed varying degrees of surprise and curiosity.

"Principal Lee! Who is this child?"

"Why does he look like Rai?!"

"How old is he?"

"What's his name?"

"Is he going to stay with you from now on?"

Frankenstein tried not to wince at the onslaught of questions the children were throwing at him.

He decided to answer their questions and make up a feasible story along the way "He's Rai's cousin. You can address him the same way you address Rai - since both of them share the same name. He's two years old and he'll be staying here for some time."

_That should have cleared all their doubts for now… _Frankenstein mused.

Rai watched the exchange between Frankenstein and the children quietly. It's too bad that he'll have to pretend to be a different person from now on… at least Frankenstein's story made it possible for him to retain the same name.

As if to pull him out of his depressing thoughts, he found himself being gently picked up by his servant. Frankenstein placed his master in the highchair he'd installed in the living room instead of the black sofa Rai usually sat on. He then decided to go to his room and change into a more comfortable outfit.

The three modified humans also left to the kitchen to prepare some snacks since Miss Seira wasn't there to do that. M-21 and Takeo also had the additional responsibility to make sure that Tao didn't mess with any of the kitchen appliances or worse put anything weird into the food.

Thus Rai was essentially left alone at the mercy of four teenagers who were studying him as if he were the most fascinating creature in the world. All of them wanted to hold the kid. But they were all hesitant because the last thing they wanted was to scare the cute cherub in front of them or worse make him cry.

Finally Yuna decided to lift the child gently from the highchair and on to her hip to see how he reacts. She was overjoyed when the child came to her without much protest.

Rai was initially startled when Yuna tried to pick him up but since she was very gentle to him, he decided to allow her to carry despite his slight embarrassment.

What he didn't expect was to be cuddled and pinched by the girl. He was completely shocked to say the least. But Yuna was oblivious to Rai's discomfort and continued to rub her face against Rai's chubby cheek-balls affectionately.

Before Rai could fully comprehend the situation, he found himself being passed to another person. It was Suyi. He hoped that Suyi at least would respect his personal space. He couldn't have been more wrong because very soon he found himself smothered with kisses.

Suyi couldn't contain her excitement at finally being able to hold this adorable baby in her hands. He was just so cute with chubby cheeks painted in a light shade of pink that she wanted to keep cuddling him and showering him with kisses.

Meanwhile Shinwoo, who was standing next to Suyi, observed that not just the looks but every thing about this child resembled their silent friend. Even that tiny frown was reminiscent of the expression that Rai had on his face pretty often. Shinwoo didn't like that frown; he has to do something to make the kid laugh.

While Rai was still reeling from the shock of what the two usually demure girls did to him, Shinwoo had scooped him out of Suyi's hold and blew a raspberry on his stomach!

Needless to say, Rai's face turned into an interesting shade of red that would put a tomato to shame.

_What is he DOING?!_

While Rai was busy trying to wrap his mind, which had gone into denial mode, around the utterly unexpected incident, Shinwoo wondered why the child hadn't burst into peels of laughter. Much to his annoyance, the little frown hadn't left the child's face – it has only become deeper. He must rectify that immediately. If the raspberry didn't work then perhaps the good old upsy-daisy should work! He adjusted his grip on the kid and without any warning, threw him up in the air!

One moment Rai was trying to wriggle out of the red head's grasp and the next moment he found himself floating in air for a fraction of a second before the inevitable fall when the earth's gravity kicked in. He squeezed his eyes shut. His body was still a bit unstable after the sudden transformation; this fall will definitely damage his bones!

But his fear was short lived because Shinwoo caught him before he could hit the floor. Little Rai quickly grabbed a fist full of Shinwoo's t-shirt and held on to it as tightly as his little snowdrop hands would allow him to.

Shinwoo was disappointed that his efforts had once again gone to waste. The kid was holding on to his shirt in a death grip. Perhaps throwing him like that wasn't the wisest thing to do… But before he could come up with more wonderful ideas to cheer up the kid, he felt a shudder ripple through his body. He turned around swiftly to find the headmaster standing behind him with an impossibly wide smile on his face.

Frankenstein was trying _very_ _hard_ to contain his annoyance. He can't harm the children under his care. Thankfully right at that moment Takeo brought in some snacks and the children got distracted by that.

Rai quickly wriggled out of Shinwoo's hold and went into his trusted servant's awaiting arms.

Frankenstein felt that his master's small and delicate was _very_ stiff. He mentally kicked himself for leaving his hapless master alone.

Rai had an adorable look of determination on his baby face as he held on to Frankenstein with a tight grip that caused his knuckles to turn white. He wasn't going to let anyone or anything get him out of the safety of Frankenstein's arms any time soon!

_Were cute little kids always harassed like this?!_

Tbc…

R&R for quicker updates! ^^

* * *

A/N: To all my readers - thank you for all your support and for flooding my inbox with reviews and favs! I really am very sorry for the delay. Hope this chapter was good enough to make up for the wait…. ^_^;;;

RESPONSE TO REVIEWS:

Mirella: Muchas gracias por la oferta "^ _ ^" (Espero que la oferta sigue siendo válida?) Usted puede traducir 'CCoBB-NS. Pero no estoy muy seguro acerca de 'Bittersweet Reverie'. No quiero alardear, pero me pasé un montón de tiempo para elegir las palabras adecuadas para hacerlo sonar como Rai ... Por cierto, ¿cómo puedo ponerme en contacto contigo? Y no te olvides de enviarme el vínculo cuando se ha terminado de traducir. Me gustaría publicarlo en facfiction. net y ^ _ ^

Guest : Yup! Baby!Rai is the cutest kid in the world! ^_^ Khorale has already drawn a pic of Rai in bunny outfit sleeping snugly on a tortoise pillow! Here's the link :

shindisama. deviantart art/ Baby- Rai- Sleeping-353823984?q=gallery%3 A shindisama & qo=3

(Just remove all the spaces!)

Silvermist : Hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations… ^_~

Frankyfan : Maybe didn't want to get his hands dirtied…or worse spill blood on his master's dessert! ^_~ In any case that lady was just very lucky…

Shin : Thanks for the review and the cute nick name! ^_^ No one can resist chibi Rai's cute attack!

Ningen : If Franky decides to kill her then he'll do _cleanly_. There won't be any evidence of her existence at all… ^_^|||

And thanks for the review you dropped in for 'To be a Servant of the Noblesse' ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm kind of embarrassed about the way this chapter has turned out… I think I went a little overboard with all the melodrama ^_^||| But I didn't want to make you guys wait any longer! So, here goes nothing!

* * *

The people in the room were so tense that the emotion almost had a physical presence.

All eyes were locked on the small frame of the Noblesse who was seated stiff as a rock on his highchair. His face was hidden by the shadow created by his hair. So no one could really see his expression. But there was no need for that since his bearing spoke volumes about the state of his mind. Slight, imperceptible shudders, which would have gone unnoticed if not for their enhanced visions, shook his small body every now and then.

Frankenstein's heart went out to his poor, bewildered master. He berated himself for the umpteenth time for allowing such an uncouth incident to occur to his master.

M-21, Tao and Takeo stood still in the same spot they'd been for the past hour or so. They stayed plastered to the wall, trying their best to remain as inconspicuous as possible. They could feel Frankenstein's aura fluctuating dangerously. Faint wisps of purple flames kept materializing and then disappearing as their owner tried to control his raising anger. Their instincts were telling them to flee the place but they were worried about the Noblesse. They had no idea as to what caused the normally serene Noblesse to become so perturbed. So they fought back their instincts and stayed quietly.

At last the unbearable silence was broken when Rai looked up from where he'd been staring at the floor for what seemed like forever to the four other people in the room with him. He turned around to face Frankenstein and mouthed one word with such a genuinely confused expression on his innocent face that it stole away Frankenstein's breath.

"Why?" Rai asked, sounding terribly lost.

"M-master…" Frankenstein choked out the word around the lump that had formed in his throat.

'_I shouldn't have left my master alone.' _

He had no excuse for his lapse in performing his duty. He didn't _want _to give any excuse and seek forgiveness for this unpardonable behavior.

'_I deserve any punish-'_

An impressive blush creeping on to his master's face, who looked like he was re-living a very embarrassing incident put an end to his self-loathing thoughts and made him realize that his master was not asking him to explain his misbehavior. He watched, feeling helpless, as the deep flush on his master's face kept steadily darkening with every second that passed. It strengthened his resolve. This incident had occurred because of his negligence, but he wouldn't let his master be traumatized by it.

"Why did they act so… _differently_ today?" Rai mumbled out his question self-consciously. He didn't know how else he could word it. He would have called their behavior 'rude' if not for the undeniable warmth he'd felt back then. He knew that the children did it with good intentions.

'_But why would they do something like _that_ with a good intention?'_

He was left terribly and confused embarrassed by their actions.

"Master, what they did is a display of affection." Frankenstein said, justifying their actions despite his personal vendetta against it.

Rai's expression, if possible, became even more confused.

'_It's a display of affection?' _

How are invading his private space, squeezing him, caressing their lips against his face in an intrusive manner in various places and in short making him terribly ill at ease, a way of showing their affection to him? Especially Shin Woo…

'_How could making a buzzing sound while placing his lips against my bare skin be considered a show of affection?!' _

Rai's face became a few degrees hotter as he recalled that. He could still feel the tingle in that spot on his abdomen where Shin Woo had placed his lips.

Frankenstein could read very clearly the thoughts running inside his master's head. It was to be expected after all, since his master knows next to nothing about human practices. Looking at it from his point of view this did seem like a bizarre method to show someone their affection.

"Affection between two adults is generally expressed by exchanging hugs and kisses. But when an adult wants to express their affection to a child, they do so by cuddling and kissing the child in question. Children crave attention and body warmth, so they like it when the adults hold them close to their bodies. It makes them feel cherished and happy." Frankenstein explained in detail to his master.

Like mist disappearing upon sunrise, confusion cleared from Rai's face when Frankenstein finished explaining. But it was replaced by a look of apprehension as the information sunk in completely.

'_Doesn't that mean that there'd be a repeat of this incident every time the _children_ visit me?!'_

Frankenstein, upon noticing the change in his master's expression and accurately guessing the reason, tried adding a few more details to reassure his master that he wouldn't have to go through such an ordeal ever again.

"But some children are very particular about who should hold them. So I'll just tell them that-" Frankenstein stopped speaking abruptly when he realized what exactly he was saying. He had, however unintentionally, implied that his master was being _picky_.

Rai was surprised by what Frankenstein had almost said. He knew that his servant hadn't meant that as an insult to his person. But what Frankenstein had said accidentally made him realize that he was indeed being unreasonable. The suddenness of their actions had flustered him but if he were to be honest with himself, he really did feel cherished by the children. Even though their method was unorthodox and he wasn't really a child, they did succeed in making him happy. The realization brought another impressive blush to his face, but this time, a beautiful simile also blossomed along with it.

Frankenstein stopped feeling sorry for his unintentional slight when he noticed the pleased expression on his master's face and naturally, an answering smile appeared on his face. He felt embarrassed for thinking that his master would reject a show of affection, however uncouth, from the children.

'_Looks like I'm the one in need of more learning.'_

But he'd never tire of learning about his unchanging master who manages to surprise him even after so many centuries.

Meanwhile the three enhanced humans remained quietly in the background, completely forgotten by the other two individuals. By now they were used to all the strange happenings in this house. So they weren't as befuddled as they would have been a while ago by the odd conversation between the Noblesse and the master of the house.

Tbc…

* * *

_**Response to reviews:**_

_**Yuu:**_ No worries! You're not alone! ;)

_**Muffins:**_ Lol. Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

_**Guest:**_ I'm so sorry for the delay in updating! But I'm very lazy… you'll just have to put up with me ^_^||| and thanks a lot for your continued support ^_^

_**Airhead:**_ ::blush:: Thanks! I'll consider your request…but it's not gonna happen anytime soon though. I hope you like this chapter too. ^_^

_**Mioki:**_ And thank you for the sweet review! ^_^

_**Silvermist:**_ ROFL! Your ideas are so funny! You should consider writing fanfics too! Or do you already have an account but simply too lazy to login?


End file.
